Disney - Tails Origins - Merlin and Sons/Tails's Clothes - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the song that should be in Tails Origins, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast *Tails as Rayman *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig as The Teensies *Sonic as Murfy *Merlin as The Bubble Owner *Princess Aurora as Betilla the Fairy *Mufasa as The Photographer *Sir Ector as The Magician *The Gobbos as The Electoons *Maleficent the Dragon as Big Mama Lyrics *NARRATOR: Way way back many centuries ago, not long after the Bible began, Jacob lived in the land of Canaan, a fine example of a family man, Jacob, Jacob and sons, depended on farming to earn their keep, Jacob, Jacob and sons, spent all of their days in the fields with sheep, Jacob was the founder of a whole new nation, Thanks to the number of children he'd had, He was also known as Israel but most of the time, His sons and his wives used to call him dad, Jacob, Jacob and sons, men of the soil, of the sheaf and crook, Jacob, Jacob and sons, a remarkable family in anyone's book, Reuben was the eldest of the children of Israel, With Simeon and Levi the next in line, Napthali and Isaachar with Asher and Dan, Zebulun and Gad took the total to nine, Jacob, Jacob and sons, Benjamin and Judah, which leaves only one, Jacob, Jacob and sons, Joseph -- Jacob's favorite son, Jacob, Jacob and sons *Merlin: Joseph's mother, she was quite my favourite wife, I never really loved another all my life, And Joseph was my joy because, He reminded me of her *Narrator: Through young Joseph, Jacob lived his youth again, Loved him, praised him, gave him all he could, but then, It made the rest feel second best, And even if they were - *Captain Phobeus: Being told we're also-rans *Fifer Pig: Does not makes us Joseph fans *Narrator: But where they have really missed the boat is *Fiddler Pig: We're great guys but no-one seems to notice *Narrator: Joseph's charm and winning smile, Failed to slay them in the aisle, And his father couldn't see the danger, He could not imagine any danger, He just saw in Joseph all his dreams come true, Jacob wanted to show the world he loved his son, To make it clear that Joseph was the special one, So Jacob bought his son a coat, A multi-coloured coat to wear *Sonic: Joseph's coat was elegant, The cut was fine *Mufasa: The tasteful style was the, Ultimate in good design, *Princess Aurora: And this is why it caught the eye *Gobbos: A king would stop and stare *Narrator: And when Joseph tried it on, He knew his sheepskin days were gone, *Narrator & Female Ensemble & Children: Such a dazzling coat of many colours, How he loved his coat of many coloures *Narrator: In a class above the rest, It even went well with his vest, Such a stunning coat of many colours, How he loved his coat of many colours, It was red and yellow and green and, Brown and blue, Joseph's brothers weren't, Too pleased with what they saw *Sir Ector: We have never liked him, All that much before, And now this coat, Has got our goat, We feel life is unfair *Narrator, Female Ensemble & Children: And when Joseph graced the scene, His brothers turned a shade of green, His astounding clothing took the biscuit, Gobbos: Quite the smoothest person in the district *Tails & Female Ensemlbe: I look handsome, I look smart, I am walking work of art, Such a dazzling coat of colours, How I love my coat of many colours Narrator, Joseph, Ensemble & Children: It was red and yellow and green and brown, And scarlet and black and ochre and peach, And ruby and olive and violet and fawn, And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve, And cream and crimson and silver and rose, And azure and lemon and russet and grey, And purple and white and pink and orange, And red and yellow and green and brown and, Scarlet and black and ochre and peach, And ruby and olive and violet and fawn, And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve, And cream and crimson and silver and rose, And azure and lemon and russet and grey, And purple and white and pink and orange, And blue Category:UbiSoftFan94